User blog:Matias Arana/The Re-release Special Contest
The finalists have been chosen! Click here to get to the community voting. Get your pens and paper ready ladies and gentlemen. The staff of the Avatar Wiki are preparing a contest in honor of the re-release of Avatar! In the IRC we proposed many ideas for topics, and we finally agreed on one: a poem or fanfic regarding any of the new scenes of the special edition! The poem/fanfic can be in any language you want, either English, Spanish, and even Na'vi! But remember to post a translated English version of it. The winner of the contest, along with the prizes listed below, will be featured in the Avatar Wiki, and our Facebook and Twitter! Not only ours', but Wikia's! To accomplish what we want, we have asked many webpages and organizations to feature our contest. We have asked LearnNavi.org, as we know their founder, and it would also attract more people who know a bit of Na'vi, which we're hoping may also help to improve some of our Na'vi language articles or add new ones. Also, we asked The Daily Beast to post the link, as some of our admins, including me, are doing a short review for the re-release. We're also expecting Wikia will post our link in their Facebook and Twitter as well, so we are trying to get some traffic here. As in every contest, there are some rules. Yeah, it sucks, but still ;) You have to follow the procedures: #You need to be a member of Wikia. To be one is super easy! Just click , add your information, and done! #The judges will be the administrators of this site: Matias, Samsonius, Faern, LuckyMan, UltimateChange and Jaybo. They will choose the top 5. Then, there will be an open voting for the community, which will make 50% of the final decision. The other 50% will come from the judges. #Blog comments should be reserved only for poem/fanfic submissions. Questions may be directed to Matias, Samsonius or Faern's talk pages. Therefore, anything that is not a submission will be removed from the blog. We also have the Opinions and Questions blog. #You must be 18 years or older to participate. If you are not of age, you must get the consent of a your legal parent or guardian, and must represent in your submission that you have done so. #'Entries for the contest must be submitted by September 18th (11:59 UTC) starting today, August 18th'. Most of the countries will have already released the special edition in theaters by this time. #The topic of the poem or fanfic has to be any of the extended scenes of the re-release: ##The extended mating scene. ##Grace's old school. ##Tsu'tey's death. ##Extended fanlizard scene. ##The sturmbeest hunt. ##The Na'vi attacking the bulldozer. The prizes for winning are as follows: *Grand Prize - A Blu-ray/DVD copy of Avatar, a shirt from the LearnNavi store that the winner gets to choose, and the grand prize special edition badge! *2nd - 5th Place Prizes - A shirt from the LearnNavi store and a custom badge that corresponds to your position in the contest! NOTE: If you win the contest, you should supply your address in the comments or, alternatively, if you would rather not share it publicly, email your address to avatarwiki@yahoo.com. This should prove to be a simple task for some of you, and others will find it to be extremely difficult. Just give it a try and post your entry in the comments section below. The LearnNavi site is a great resource if you're looking for words and phrases to use. Good luck, and we hope that you all compete to the best of your ability! Note on posting your entry: The wiki software does not display simple line break as line breaks after you submit your entry in the comments section. So, if you enter two lines with a normal line break between them, they will be displayed on one line. However, there are multiple ways to get around this: *Add at the end of each line *Add : in front of each line *Add an empty line between each line *Put your whole text between one single pair of ... tags, e.g. Your text with multiple lines Special thanks to Sebastian Wolff and LearnNavi for supplying the prizes and sponsoring our contest! The contest has ended. The judges will go through the submissions and vote for the finalists. The community voting will take place as soon as we have those finalists. Category:Blog posts